


我拥有的也同属于你

by Missyourrr



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi-universe, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Isak和Tarjei是一对有心灵感应的双胞胎。自从Tarjei开始和一个叫Even的男孩约会后，Isak就开始发现一些无法控制的事情在自己的脑海里和身体中发生了。在无比尴尬的一天，他遇到了Henrik Holm，但这开始打破所有关系的平衡。又名：交错AU





	1. Chapter 1

You own what belongs to me

————————

 

Isak很讨厌自己的哥哥Tarjei。

 

不仅是因为他只比自己早十分钟出生，自己就要一辈子叫他哥哥。要知道，每次Tarjei一本正经的叫他要听话，或者摆出一副教育家的姿态说自己是他们中的长者的时候，他都咬牙切齿而且无法反驳。

 

当然也不是只因为Tarjei总是更酷的那一个。Tarjei曾经和他一样一头金色的卷发，然后那天放学时，Isak差点认不出客厅沙发上那个猕猴桃一样的脑袋加有点儿熟悉的脸。

 

"你——你的头发怎么了？"Isak还是有点不敢相信地打量着对方。

"剪了啊。"Tarjei手里飞速地操作着手柄，电视屏幕上C罗纳尔多正在带球狂奔。

"为什么要剪头发？"Isak仿佛看到了自己短发的样子，在心里喊着"丑死了，丑死了！"不由得向下咧嘴。他知道Tarjei不用看他的表情也能读到到他的想法。

"不想再跟你一个蠢样。"果然，Tarjei仍然盯着屏幕，毫不留情地回礼道。

"滚蛋！"

Isak把坐垫扔向Tarjei，被后者轻松地躲开了。然后他也不得不承认，Tarjei这样看起来英气逼人，更像个成熟的大男孩了。而自己还是个毛躁的青少年。但是，他仍然舍不得自己的卷发。每次有人赞美或者抚摸他的卷发，他都会耳朵发热。但是他喜欢这种夸奖。

 

尽管他们都很不情愿，但是心灵感应这种只在小说和电影里出现的虚无缥缈的东西却切实地发生在他们身上了。他们是同卵双胞胎，连接着同一个胎盘，在同一个胎膜里长大，母亲说孕期检查时医生在超声波下看到他们手牵手漂浮在羊水里的样子能把人萌晕。也确实是从出生之日起，他们就有着异于常人的联系——由于早产，他们曾经在保温箱里呆了一个月，呼吸微弱，全身发紫；医生都对他们能否撑过去不太有信心，但是当一个护士把他们两个从不同的保温箱拿出来放到一起时，奇迹出现了——Tarjei的细小的胳膊搭在了Isak的后背上，然后两个小家伙的心跳和呼吸都开始稳定下来，他们的皮肤变得红润，体温也慢慢回升，他们熬过了危险期，活了下来。每次母亲把这些事翻来覆去地拿出来讲，Tarjei都会洋洋得意地叫Isak喊他救命恩人，Isak会变得别扭而羞愤但是他能感觉得到Tarjei心里同样感受的羞涩和暖意。好在，他们只在彼此间相关的事情上有非常明显的感应。不然每分每秒都被另一个人的想法干扰着，迟早得患上精神分裂。医生曾经说虽然科学上仍然无法解释，但根据广泛观察心灵感应这种现象更多的出现在儿童身上，会随着年龄的增加而减弱。这就意味着他们总有一天会不再被这恼人的交错所困扰，成为完全独立而封闭的个体。听到这个结论的时候Tarjei不置可否地耸耸肩，Isak欢呼“太好了”然而心里却有些说不清楚的滋味。

 

事情从他们进入青春期之后的某一天开始发生了微妙的变化。

 

不知从具体哪天开始，Isak每到放学前后就有一种恍惚的感觉。他胸口痒痒的，脑袋晕晕的，总是无法集中精神，以至于经常排在最后一节的生物课成绩退步神速，从6+变成了5-。更有甚者，那天放学后他在足球部参加练习时，差点在平地上摔了一跤。他对别人抱怨凹凸不平的场地，但实际上他心里知道自己的膝盖刚才完全失去了力气。

 

何况他同时发现，Tarjei回家的时间开始变得越来越晚了。

 

“你谈恋爱了吗？”Isak抱着胳膊，眯眼看着正在门口脱鞋的Tarjei，“我感觉你最近心神不宁的。”

 

“我看你才是心神不宁的那个，思春少年。”Tarjei一如既往地反击道。

 

“哈，我本来也不相信哪个女孩能看上你那丑的要死的头发。”Isak试图扳回一局。

 

Tarjei终于抬起头来看了Isak一眼，嘴角忽然勾起一抹不易察觉的微笑。他什么也没有说回到卧室关上了门。

 

这天晚上，Isak罕见地失眠。他非常疲惫但是总沉浮在半梦半醒之间，无法踏实地入睡。他仿佛看到许多模糊的景象，听到很多缥缈的声音，仿佛还感到某种炽热的体温。他不确定是有人对自己还是对Tarjei缱绻轻语。

 

_一直都很美，无论什么样的你_

 

 

第二天起床他发现自己需要洗内裤了。他面红耳赤地打算偷偷溜进洗手间时，撞上了正从里面出来的Tarjei。

 

“画地图了，哈？”Tarjei笑道。Isak简直想找条地缝钻进去。但是此时昨天的梦境在脑海中飘然而至，他猛然记起了那张模糊的面孔。

 

“……金发，蓝眼睛，对不对？”Isak盯着Tarjei，“你的梦中情人。”

 

果不其然，Tarjei脸上调侃的表情消失了。他可能在极力保持冷静但是他倏地变红的耳朵出卖了他。

 

“这你也看到了？艹，我他妈还能不能有点隐私！”Tarjei有点恼羞成怒地说。

 

“你以为我想看？我他妈成绩都退步了，踢球的时候还两腿发软……艹，你们不会已经进行到那一步了吧？啊？！”Isak瞪大了眼睛。“我们也才17岁啊！对方多大？你不会是侵犯未成年人吧？”

 

“他19岁。就算该担心也应该是他。”Tarjei倒是大大方方地承认了。

 

Isak愣住了。第一，他没想到Tarjei就这么承认了自己和一个比自己大的对象发生了不可描述的关系，第二…………………………

他？？？！！！！

 

“什么鬼，你是Gay？？？”Isak努力压低自己惊讶的声音，他还不敢吼到爸妈听见。

 

“是又怎么样，说不定你也是。”Tarjei靠在门框上，完全像在说稀松平常的话。

 

“我才不是Gay！”Isak为这个词感到脸颊发热。

 

“那你可能需要忍受一下接受到的信息了。”Tarjei挑起一边眉毛，微笑着走出了洗手间。“毕竟我以后可能只和男孩子约会。”

 

Isak简直想一头撞死在墙上。

 

“我他妈的不想要这样的生活！！！”

 

 

………………………………

 

 

Isak没想到这么快就见到了梦里面的那个人。

 

那天放学后，那种感觉又来了。他明明只是一个人正在足球场的中央缓慢奔跑，但是却忽然开始觉得头晕目眩，面红耳赤。那感觉好像是有人拥抱着他，抚摸着他，他的耳边仿佛听到隐约的轻语又好像只是自己脑内的幻觉。一簇火焰开始在他的小腹燃烧起来，他不得不用僵硬的姿势弯下腰去撑着膝盖，假装在休息，实则一边恐慌着一边努力想控制自己周身向某处集中的血液。旁边经过的队友问他“你还好吧？”他只能低着头摆手说“有点岔气了”。

 

他趁面前没人，迅速地逃回了更衣室，掏出宽大的运动外套系在腰上，背上书包就跑出校门。他在人行道上一边龙卷风一样大步地走着，一边咬牙切齿地掏出手机开始翻Tarjei的号码（是的，他们平常几乎不用手机联系），准备用一个突如其来的电话坏他的好事。毕竟他妈的受到影响最大的是完全无辜的自己好吗？谁想要每天被卷入这么尴尬的烂事儿啊？！！

 

就在他来得及按下通话键的前一秒，一个迎面而来的撞击让他完全失去平衡地向后仰倒，他眼前一黑，手里的手机也飞了出去，后背一阵疼痛，整个人仰面朝天地倒在了路边。

 

“真抱歉！”那个和他撞上的人伸出了手。阳光太刺眼，Isak看不清对方的面孔，半懵半醒地被从地上拉了起来，由于惯性的原因还往对方身上靠了一下。

 

然后当他抬起头面向对方的脸时，他完全呆住了。高大的，金发的，蓝眼睛的，笑起来像阳光一样耀眼又像微风一样温柔的男生……

 

艹。这不就是那个……

 

——Tarjei的男朋友？

 

那个人弯下腰去捡起他的手机，然后站起来，递给他。他的身形是那么修长，他的头发看起来好柔软。不，不可能是那个人。那个人现在应该正跟Tarjei在一起做些不可描述的事儿。而且，眼前的青年看上去比自己脑海中的人更清澈，更柔和，更……说不出的迷人。

 

“真不好意思，不过为了你的安全起见，走路的时候不要只看手机。”面前的人说。他的声音倒是和“梦境”中的如出一辙，让Isak浑身发麻。他穿着一条制服围裙，手里端着个托盘，上面是一块已经变形的蛋糕。

 

“抱歉，是我的错。”Isak烧红了脸。因为那个男生的手拉起自己的那一瞬间，他立刻感觉到和那个梦里一样的颤抖。“我会买下这块蛋糕的。”

 

“这没关系，别在意了。不过我也可以顺便向你推荐一下我们这个夏季的新菜单。要来尝尝吗？”说完，青年笑看着他，回到了背后的餐馆内。Isak犹豫了一秒，跟着走了进去。

 

他就这样认识了在自家餐馆兼职的Henrik Holm。他没办法不把眼前的人和自己脑海中的幻象重叠在一起。尽管是第一次见面，他却好像已经和对方睡过了很多次一样有种天然的熟悉和依恋。Isak没法控制自己盯着在餐厅中穿梭的Henrik的痴迷的表情和有点瘫软在桌前的身体。艹。这完全让他看上去像是一个Gay。

 

甜点甜透了他的胃，Henrik赠给他的无酒精饮料居然有点醉人。好吧。那个人才是让他神魂颠倒，小鹿乱撞的罪魁祸首。Isak不知道自己用这么直白的眼神盯了对方多久，Henrik也在忙碌中时不时地看向他露出一个让他头晕目眩的微笑。他们就这样隔空放电，直到Tarjei的电话把他唤回了现实。

 

本来是自己想打电话痛骂Tarjei的，结果遇见Henrik让他把这件事完全抛到了脑后。既然现在他自己送上门来，Isak绝不会放过怼他的机会。

 

“你们他妈的刚才干嘛了？？再这么大白天的胡搞，我一定会告诉爸妈！”

 

“少得了便宜还卖乖行吗？别说你从来没有爽到。”Tarjei说，“我在Even这里，有啤酒还有披萨。你要不要过来一起玩会儿FIFA？”

 

Even就是他那个19岁的男朋友的名字，已经是奥斯陆大学的学生。Isak和Even还没正式见过面，但是这家伙在他的脑海里已经成为了一个无法逃避的“阴影”。

 

“我……”Isak看了一眼Henrik的方向，犹豫道，“我还有点事儿。”他本想等着Henrik下班，或者稍微闲下来一点的时候和他多聊聊天的。虽然如果放在平常，披萨，啤酒和FIFA中的任何一个都对他有足够的诱惑力。

 

“我猜到了。你遇到喜欢的人了吧？”Tarjei说，“怪不得刚才是我和Even交往以来做得最带感的一次，还真是谢了。”

 

Isak差点被自己的口水呛到，他感觉到自己的脸从脖子红到了耳根。什么鬼？！

 

“我恨你！”他挂了电话。

 

这天晚上Tarjei没有回家。于是Isak又悲哀地陷入了让他浑身燥热的幻觉之中。他本想读些能让人完全冷静而恶心的东西来驱散这种情绪，但是他发现这次令他失控的已经不再是和Tarjei与Even之间情事的共感，而是他对Henrik之间的各种令人面红耳赤的想象。

 

艹。现在他开始不由自主地抚摸自己了。作为一个十几岁的青少年这并不是他的第一次，但的确是第一次有了非常明确的幻想对象，更为复杂的是这幻想中又夹杂了别的他无法拒绝的画面。

 

Fuck。

 

他脑海中仿佛看到Tarjei被那个高大英俊的男孩Even压在床单上，两腿攀缠在对方的腰间，而Even的双手在调戏般地抓捏他的臀部，挑逗着他，直到Tarjei伸手将他拉向自己。他们亲吻了一会儿后，Even将他的两腿抬到自己的肩膀上，开始就着这个姿势嵌入他的身体……

 

Isak已经死死地闭上了眼睛但是画面还是不断地侵入他的脑海。他的下半身开始微微地发麻，无论前面还是后面。他不想但不得不看到那张和他自己一模一样的脸沉醉在无限亲昵的性爱之中；不知何时，Tarjei的头发恢复了原来的柔卷，用眷恋痴迷的目光看着以Henrik的面孔去描述的Even，抚摸他的脸，接受他的亲吻，然后在情色的律动之中发出脑内回响般的悦耳声音。天，那声音究竟是谁发出来的？是Tarjei还是Isak自己？Isak抽出一只手捂住自己的嘴巴，但是难堪的呻吟声还是不断地从喉间泄出，随着他胸膛的喘息起伏而变得颤抖细碎。

 

脑海中的旖旎风光开始变得既清楚又模糊，清楚的是与现实中别无二致的极致快感，模糊的是交缠在一起的两个人——那到底是Tarjei和Even？还是Isak和Henrik？还是Isak和Even？亦或是Tarjei和Henrik？Isak已经无从分辨。他只知道自己的全身都被情欲的火焰席卷，他不情不愿却又不由自主地窥视着，感受着，跟随着，沉浸着，从无休无止的亲吻和爱抚到猛烈刺激的冲击和纠缠，最后达到令人癫狂的顶峰。

 

随着洒落在自己胸腹上的温热体液慢慢冷却，Isak终于不得不承认自己的性取向绝对是已经被可恶的Tarjei给带弯了。

 

他有点自暴自弃地掏出手机，给Tarjei发了一条短信"原来你是在下面的那个，逊毙了哈哈"，然后点开了Henrik的短信页面。

 

"今天在家打扫卫生快累死了。明天有空出来玩吗？"

 

<END>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：Isak和Tarjei是一对有心灵感应的双胞胎。自从Tarjei开始和Even约会后，他们每次亲热Isak都会有共感。有一天Isak认识了Henrik，一个和Even长得非常相似的男孩。但是Henrik的心之所属到底是……？

真的很抱歉，之前写了已经有五千字的Henrik/Isak实在没有手感，删掉了。可能因为现在Tarik攻塔的形象已经太过深入我心，所以两个Bottom就擦不出火花了吧。所以……，你们准备好接受重口味的这篇了吗？请慎重思考再决定要不要看哦。看了就不要拍砖哦，人家小心心很脆弱的……（逃走）

======================================================================

 

****【偷情//变心/伪4P/炖肉/21禁】【Evak+Tarik】-最-后-的-避-雷-线-** **

 

======================================================================

Tarjei走进Even的家门，把运动背包往地上一扔。他身上仍然仍然浮着一层汗，脸色因为大量的运动而变得粉红。他不太意外地看到Even正在他的速写本上画画而Isak坐在旁边和他闲聊。但是他有种奇怪的感觉，好像Isak和Even看上去比起自己和Even更像是一对情侣。

 

Tarjei先到Even身边，将手指穿过他的头发，随意地抓了一把——这是他们日常表达亲密的方式，以及，他现在的寸头确实让他有点怀念有一把柔软的卷发的感觉——然后转头问Isak：

 

“什么时候过来的？”

 

“放学就过来了。”

 

Isak倒是一点都不把自己当外人。自从Tarjei把Even带到自己家里吃过饭后，Isak就再自然不过地和Even混熟了。然而Tarjei知道Isak心里的小算盘。Even对他绝对是有吸引力的，尤其在他们共同感受过那么多次的……之后，他怀疑Isak已经快把那些经历当成是自己的了。而且Even知道他们有共感的事，不知道他在面对Isak的时候心里会想些什么。

 

“你和那个Henrik最近进展怎么样？”Tarjei故意问起。

 

“和你感觉到的一样。”

 

“我没感觉到任何事啊？”

 

“那就是了。我们毫无进展。”Isak耸耸肩做了个无奈的表情。“偶尔会在他下班之后一起吃点东西闲逛几步，但也就这样而已了。”

 

“可是上次我路过那家餐厅橱窗，看到他对你笑得像朵花一样。”

 

“他对谁都笑得像朵花一样。”Isak懊恼地说，“每个跟他说话的人都会觉得他在跟自己调情，他这人就那样，见谁对谁好。”

 

“哦……”Tarjei点点头，眯起眼睛看着Isak，偷偷观察他是不是在说谎。但是很可能没有，因为有一天他自己经过那家餐厅门口的时候，Henrik也是那样对他笑的，让他也为此多驻足了几秒。然而此刻Isak似乎已经不是很介意Henrik的事情了。他现在全部注意力都在Even身上。很奇怪地，这并没有让Tarjei觉得心烦。

 

“你现在是不是该回家了？还是你想直接加入我们来一场3P？”Tarjei走进浴室之前，探头出来对Isak说。

 

Isak对他翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地站起来拿起了自己的书包。

 

“轻点搞，我明天有考试，今晚想复习，谢谢。”

 

\-----------------

 

Isak恋恋不舍地被哥哥赶出了Even家门。然而他一直努力装冷静，没敢被Tarjei识破他一直心跳如鼓。他觉得自己可能早就喜欢上了Even，自己哥哥的男朋友；他其实是为了Even才去接近Henrik，所以也并不真的为两人没有进展而伤神。

 

Even的样子乍一看和Henrik非常相似，仔细看却又完全不同。这个大男孩年龄比Henrik小点，却好像比他成熟沉稳更多；他话不太多，但沉默的时候周身散发着一种致命的吸引力。而当他开口的时候，那低沉的嗓音和深深凝视的眼睛又让人不觉间沦陷。难怪酷得不得了的Tarjei都会被他征服。

 

Isak今天放学刚到Even家的时候，Even正在速写本上写写画画，Tarjei难得地还没出现，Isak不禁暗自高兴。他们之前也在Even家一起打过几次游戏，Isak非常羡慕Even可以自己在外面住，这样就可以随心所欲地和男朋友在家翻云覆雨。

 

想到这个，Isak不由得又偷偷瞄了一眼这个不大却有种凌乱的温馨感的一居室。他哥哥就是在那张床上体会和Even欲仙欲死的性爱？他绝望的呻吟声就是回荡在这个狭小的空间里？他们会不会不限地点地发情，可能就曾交缠于他坐下的此地？然后那些画面就同时出现在他的脑海中，让他身体发热，渴望不已？

 

Isak不自然地挪动了一下。他可能有点脸红了，以至于Even体贴地问他：

 

"热吗？要不开空调？"

 

"不，不用，我不热，我只是，"Isak磕磕巴巴地说。忽然，胸中挫败的饥渴让他冲口而出：

 

"你知道我和Tarjei有心灵感应吧？"

 

"嗯，听他说过。"Even点头，但是这对他来说似乎不是什么特别的事。不知道他正在本子上画些什么，看上去非常专注。

 

"那个……每次你们在一起……我都能感觉到。"Isak低下头去，为这句话烧烫了脸颊。他也不知道自己为什么要说这个。可能是因为他的饥渴？他的不甘心？还是他对Tarjei的……深深羡慕？

 

Even终于抬起头对他笑了，让Isak的心跳也跟着加快。

 

"所以？"Even示意他继续说下去。

 

"……我只是，我想说，那个，你很厉害——我、我是指你能拿下Tarjei这件事。"Isak尴尬地假笑道。他他妈的到底在干嘛啊？为什么要挑起这种话题还说这么让人遐想的话？给自己挖个坑跳下去都比这强。——但他下一句可以说他觉得Even又帅又辣嘛？

 

Even停下手中的笔，静静看着一脸尬笑的Isak，看得他心里发毛。

 

"听说你喜欢踢足球？"Even忽然问。

 

Isak赶紧跟着转换话题：“没错。不过就是随便踢踢玩而已。”

 

“我曾经想跟Tarjei穿着足球运动衣做一次，但是他不愿意。你觉得呢？”Even用最为稀松平常的语气说着，仿佛只是在跟他讨论上周的比赛。

 

Isak不太敢相信自己听到了什么，他长大嘴巴不可思议地看着Even，觉得的眼珠快要脱框，脸颊快要烧穿，头顶开始冒烟。

 

还没等他开口反应或者尖叫，Tarjei就回来了。

 

Isak回到家，脸朝下地摔进自己的床。他的脑海又开始胡思乱想了。自从Even说出他对足球装有着特别的爱好那一刻开始，某种特定的画面就再也无法驱赶出他的脑海。Isak现在完全不确定这到底是对Tarjei现状的感应，还是只属于他自己的幻想……他周身的血液又开始向某处集中，让他愈发觉得面前的空气稀薄不已。

 

天啊。可是Even是自己亲哥哥的男朋友。

 

他能怎么办。

 

\--------

 

Tarjei洗了个澡，擦干身体，换上一条白色的CK四角裤。在走出浴室之前，他对着镜子看了看自己此时纤长而精壮的身体，忽然抓起手机，拍了一张看不到脸的侧身照片。这照片完全展示了他初具雏形的倒三角，漂亮的六块腹肌，和几近完美的纤细腰线。虽然他比较保守地用手遮挡了一下重要部位，却也装作不经意完整地露出了挺翘精致的臀部侧影。

 

这是一张绝对可以测试对方是否真正直男的照片。

 

之后他回到了卧室，躺在床上，开始在FB搜索Henrik holm。果然很快就找到了。看上去他是个社交网络的活跃分子，关注很多人，也被很多人关注。

 

Tarjei注册了一个新账号“Markus Simensen”把头像换成刚才的半裸照片，向Henrik发出了好友申请。

 

不到五秒钟，他就收到了通过通知。啊哈。看来鱼儿咬勾了，而且正连在线上。

 

“Hello？”Henrik发来一个问候。“我认识你吗？”

 

“我认识你，我们在你的餐厅交谈过。”Tarjei回道。

 

“哦，那幸会！欢迎常来。”

 

“为了你，我会经常去的。”Tarjei写道。这是一招险棋。对方可能直接把他当成偷窥狂拉黑。但是好在，Henrik不仅没有拉黑他，还回复了。

 

“哈哈。”

 

“你现在有伴吗？”Tarjei单刀直入地问道。

 

“？”

 

“我是说，你有女朋友了吗？或者男朋友？”没错，怎么也得搞清楚对方是不是直男先。

 

“怎么？”

 

“就好奇。”

 

“我连你的面孔都不知道，你却在问我这么隐私的问题？”Henrik的诉求很合理。

 

Tarjei想了想，找了一张从侧后方拍到自己脸颊的照片。因为和Isak的发型完全不同，理论上这个角度不太容易看出他们的相似之处。

 

“我好像确实见过你。”Henrik回复道。哈。这个迷之角度都能认出来？看来他是自己想咬勾啊。

 

“上次看到你和一个经常出现在餐厅的金发男孩聊天，就是反戴着红色鸭舌帽的那个。你们似乎很亲密。他是你的男朋友吗？”Tarjei故意问道。

 

“那是我的一个好朋友。”

 

哦，可怜的Isak，看来你没机会了。

 

“那我是不是还有机会呢？”

 

“什么？”

 

“可以和你加深一下了解吗？照片都是我本人。”这一点Tarjei倒是没有说谎。

 

“你为什么会想了解我呢？”Henrik把问题抛回给了他。

 

“因为我觉得你真的很漂亮。”Tarjei敲下这句话的时候，心跳偷偷的加快了几拍。虽然他这是在钓鱼，但是此刻并没有完全说谎。“而且，你人很好，我喜欢每天能看到你的感觉。”

 

对面很久都没有回复。在这一段空白的时间里，Tarjei只听得到自己并不平静的呼吸和心跳声。然后Henrik的信息终于来了。

 

“谢谢你的喜欢。事实上，我已经心有所属。”

 

Tarjei蹙起了眉。他对收到的回答感到莫名的生气，几乎想要马上把手机关掉扣在床上，可是这种心不甘情不愿的感觉又促使他继续问下去。

 

“真遗憾。那你愿意告诉我对方是谁么？”其实他问的时候并没指望对方真的回答。可是——他真的不太想象得出谁能俘获这颗像太阳一样光芒四射的Henrik Holm的心。

 

他又等了很久。在这一段等待中，他的脑海中除了Henrik Holm的笑容已经没有别的东西。而且每一次想到这笑容已经属于某个别的人，他的胸口就拧紧一下。

 

当Henrik的回复终于亮起时，他马上点击了查看，然后差点为此心脏病发作。

 

因为Henrik回复他的是——

 

“其实我喜欢的是那个金发男孩的哥哥。”

 

我。了。个。去。

 

Tarjei不由得从床上坐了起来，双手捧着手机，凝神屏息地看着对话框。

 

“你认识他？”他发出速度快得自己有点后悔。

 

“对，其实我经常在健身房看到他。”Henrik回复的速度也变快了。

 

Tarjei越看越觉得这句话不对劲。首先是自己问的角度就非常奇怪，然后Henrik回答的也未免太……

 

Henrik的下一条短信，直接把他吓跌掉到地面上。

 

“我认得你左腹部的那颗痣。”

 

 

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警！  
> 偷情/变心/伪4P/狗血混乱的感情线/炖肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先来碗肉汤

 

Tarjei躺在Even身边辗转反侧。他没注意到Even其实也没完全睡着。

 

按说他们这个时候应该已经开始翻云覆雨，但今天似乎两人都不太有兴致。

 

但是忽然，Tarjei感到小腹发热，头晕目眩。他的呼吸不由得加快了。他伸手向下摸去，果然他的老二已经完全硬起，皮肤发烫。

 

操。Isak那家伙一定是在……但是这也没什么好责备的。Tarjei闭上眼睛，但是看不到Isak那边的画面。可能因为他并不是真的在和谁做爱，而只是靠着模糊的性幻想自慰。

 

正蠢蠢欲动之间，身边的Even已经注意到了他的状况。他翻过来，侧身贴着Tarjei。

 

"需要点帮助？"Even含住他的耳垂。

 

那还用说。

 

Tarjei转过头去和Even接吻。Even轻缓地吻着他，在被子下面伸手过来，隔着Tarjei的内裤抚摸他的勃起。触感太轻了，Tarjei不由得将自己的手按上Even的手背，希望他能加大一点力度。

 

"嘘……交给我。"Even拂开了Tarjei的手，继续用轻的折磨人的力度照顾着他从顶端到根部的一路。Tarjei不自主地微微挺动腰肢，追求更强烈的刺激。

 

“看来你今天真的很饥渴。”Even在他耳边低语，“受到什么刺激了吗？”

 

“没。”Tarjei喘息道。“我本来没想做，但是Isak那家伙……”

 

“Isak？”Even的动作停顿了一下，“难道他在和别人——？”

 

“不，他在自慰。操。我不知道原来这也会感应。”Tarjei说完，忽然想到了一点。操。这不是他们第一次自慰，却是第一次共感，难道是因为……此时Isak的脑海中想着谁？

 

“我现在对你做的事，Isak会感觉到吗？”Even继续手上的动作，轻声问道。

 

Tarjei点点头。

 

Even于是贴着Tarjei的脸颊笑了。“这感觉真奇怪。好像我同时在服务你们两个。”

 

“便宜他了。”Tarjei说着抬起腰一把将内裤褪至腿根，让Even的手直接摸上他的身体。Even体察了他的急切，于是毫不客气地一把圈住他的勃起，在手掌间碾磨摇动。

 

“操——今天、今天可能会很快。”Tarjei喘息着，他感到热量非常迅速地在股间积累，快感冲击得他两腿打颤。

 

“如果你不结束，Isak那边也没法结束吗？”Even轻咬着他的耳垂，他说话的气息完全呼进了Tarjei的耳朵，让Tarjei不由得扭开头，抬起手臂盖住眼睛，仿佛可以从这快感中逃脱一秒。

 

“我、不知道……”

 

“那如果你射出来了，Isak那边也会一起吗？”Even说着，忽然加快了手上的动作，让Tarjei倒吸一口气。他绷紧了大腿。Even的手又紧又快地滑动着，炽热的呼吸在他耳边吹拂着，Tarjei忍不住大声呻吟，不由自主地将上身抬离床面，这让他不得不看着自己的阴茎在Even的手中跳动着喷发出精液，看着它们散落在自己的胸口和腹部，慢慢淫靡地流淌下来。

 

Tarjei剧烈地喘息，小声地咒骂着，倒回床上。他几乎从来没有这么又快又剧烈地高潮过。

 

当他好不容易从余韵中稍微平静下来，准备抽纸巾清理时，他却发现Even已经脱掉了全部的衣服，爬到了他的身上。

 

“今天还要吗？我以为你不准备做了才帮我……”Tarjei有点不解。

 

“这一次是为了Isak。”Even调侃地向他眨眨眼。

 

Tarjei无法分辨Even是认真还是开玩笑的，但是他配合地去床头拿润滑剂。Even阻止了他，直接从他胸前沾取了一些尚有余温的精液涂在手指上，探入了他的后方。

 

当Tarjei意识到Even直接从两根而不是一根手指开始后，咒骂了一声。

 

“你今天怎么了？”Tarjei问，“Isak对你做了什么吗？”

 

Even没有回答，俯下身去舔咬他的脖子，Tarjei便无暇再顾及任何其他，任自己继续沉溺于爱欲之中。

 

 

========================

 

 

Isak起床的时候只觉得腰膝酸软。

 

太他妈荒唐了。他觉得Tarjei简直是在折磨他。

 

明明昨天只想快速地撸一发然后就集中精神学习的，结果硬是被Even和Tarjei搅得神魂颠倒。他们昨天他妈的简直太夸张，从头到尾做了有……一个小时？不知道换了多少姿势体位。Isak感觉自己未来一年都不需要再看A片了。

 

而且他发现自己对Even的感触越来越清晰了。最早开始共感时，他只是感觉到模糊的扰动，但到现在他几乎可以清晰地看到Even在他的眼前，看到他的每一个动作；当Even的嘴唇龛动时，他几乎可以猜出他的话语，感到他的呼吸，他喉中低沉的声波随同快感一并传遍他的身体，让Isak完全无力抵抗一次又一次的高潮侵袭。尤其是当他看到自己的名字从Even口中说出时，他几乎要晕厥过去。

 

 

他必须想个办法让把Tarjei和Even分隔开。不然他的成绩单一定会变得惨不忍睹，他的医学院梦想就要落空了。

 

好在这个机会很快就来了。

 

 

 

“给你看看这个。”Isak递给Tarjei一张宣传单。

 

Tarjei从Isak手里接过一看。这是一个“小成本艳情惊悚片”剧组招募演员的通告。

 

“我去，怎么会有人这么宣传自己的电影？有意思。”Tarjei笑道。

 

“比起那些总把自己吹上天的，这算是良心剧组了吧？据说导演是个超酷的新锐鬼才。”Isak一脸期待地盯着Tarjei，他知道哥哥一直活跃在学校的戏剧社，也参加过一些小剧场的演出。这个接触真正的大荧幕的机会对他来说绝对足够诱惑。只要让他忙起来，不要整天沉浸于谈恋爱就好……

 

“OK，我就去看看是怎么个艳情惊悚法。”

 

 

 

Tarjei在试镜排队的人群中遇到了Henrik Holm。

 

“嗨。”Henrik看到他，主动和他问好，走过来坐在他身边。他个子很高，Tarjei为了抬起头看到他的脸几乎扭到脖子。

 

“嗨。”Tarjei回道。他有点不好意思地躲开了视线，因为上次的FB勾搭事件，他感觉自己表现得像个饥渴的笨蛋。“我不知道你还兼职演员？”

 

“偶尔。我18岁的时候也参演过一部电视剧，然后在美国修习过一段时间表演。不过，确实没有很多机会真的参与拍片。所以我想无论如何先来试试。”

 

“那倒是。你现在还挺自由的。”

 

Tarjei安静了一会儿，忽然想起来问：“你是怎么发现我是Isak的哥哥的？”

 

“你们长得一模一样，姓氏也相同——哦，我是在健身房的客人登记簿上看到的。我想应该不会比双胞胎兄弟有更巧合的可能了吧。”Henrik微笑着说。

 

“那天真不好意思了，我只是想替Isak试探一下你，他说他追了你很久都没得到回应，非叫我帮他。”Tarjei毫不犹豫地把锅甩给了不在场的Isak。

 

“哈哈，我看出来了。”

 

“哈哈，你也摆了我一道，咱们算扯平了吧？”

 

Henrik没有回答，继续笑意盈盈地看着他。Tarjei有点觉得心跳有点加快，但他无法分辨这是因为紧张，难堪还是什么别的感觉。他们就这么对视了一会儿，直到Tarjei不得不转开视线，装作去看手机。

 

他解开屏锁——Even的照片出现在两人的视野里，然后Henrik露出吃惊的神情。

 

“这是我的照片吗？”他问Tarjei。

 

“不，这是——这是我男朋友Even。”Tarjei有点不知所措地回答道。他看到Henrik的表情一瞬间变得很复杂。

 

“哦不好意思，我不是故意偷看的。真是巧合，我差点以为是我自己。”Henrik很快恢复了笑容。

 

然而Tarjei却不知道自己为什么会开始感到愧疚。他们剩下的时间都没有再说话。

 

 

 

试镜结束后，Tarjei跟仍在队伍里等待的Henrik告别。

 

“回头见，”Tarjei说，“有空一起出来玩。我是说，别介意Isak那些有的没的，他会想通的。”

 

说完他就准备离开。但是忽然Henrik又叫了他的名字。

 

“Tarjei，”Henrik站起来隔着几步远的距离看着他，嘴角带着微笑，眼中闪着光芒，好像在看一个美丽的珍宝。Tarjei有一瞬间的失神，他觉得总是笑着的Henrik让他心跳加快，但不笑的他又让他心脏停拍。天，他这是怎么了。明明自己有个一样漂亮又帅气的男朋友，但眼前的人却让他觉得……

 

那么不同。

 

然而Henrik说出的话让他迅速跌落回现实。

 

“Isak是个很可爱的男孩。我想我会约他的。无论如何他应该谢谢你帮他试探。”Henrik说。

 

 

 

Tarjei点点头，转身快步离开了原地。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章肉戏纯EVAK。

 

Isak穿着足球衣站在Even家门口的时候，心里是惴惴不安的。他不知道自己是不是显得太过直白而饥渴？他不知道Even上次说想和穿着足球运动衣的人做爱是真的在暗示和挑逗他？还是只是一句无心之语？他决定无论如何放手一试。Tarjei今天放学就去参加试镜了，至少两个小时内不会回来。然而Isak光是在Even的门口踟蹰就浪费了十分钟。

 

幸好，Even打开门看到他微红的脸和鲜亮的蓝色球衣时，确实是愣了一下的。这比没有任何反应让Isak安心多了。

 

"你刚参加完训练吗？"Even的视线慢慢扫过他全身。Isak绝对不会承认，光是这样被他看着自己就会浑身发热。

 

"今天才集合就告诉我们教练请假停训一天，所以我直接过来了。"他面不改色地说了谎。

 

进屋后，空间一下子变得密闭而狭小，Isak装作在脱鞋，不敢抬头，只敢从余光里偷看Even的表情。

 

"你想吃点什么？"Even直接走进了厨房，没给他机会观察。

 

"什么都可以。" 其实我只想吃你。

 

"那我给你做豆蔻吐司吧。"Even和器皿叮叮当当的声音都从厨房传来。Isak呆呆地在客厅坐等了几分钟，终于忍不住跟进了厨房。他来到厨房门口，发现Even站在料理台前，漫不经心地摆弄着奶酪，仿佛根本不是认真在做吃的。

 

"Even?"Isak试探地问，"我打扰你了吗？"

 

Even彻底放下了手里的东西，仍然背对着Isak，忽然咒骂了一声。

 

"是的，你在这儿我没办法做任何事情。"Even说。这句话好像给Isak当头浇了一盆冷水。

 

"那，那我还是先走了，抱歉——"Isak心碎地准备离开。

 

"Isak。"Even忽然开口道，"你开玩笑的吗？"

 

"嗯？"Isak站定回身，Even也终于回过头来，就那么看着他，仿佛他才是料理台上的一块美味的吐司。

 

"你不能就这样诱人的出现在我面前然后说你要走。"Even凝视着他又往前几步，几乎贴上了他的身体。Isak明白这意味着什么——他就快得到自己想要的一切了。这身衣服对Even有如此神奇的魔力，Isak感觉以后绝对舍不得穿着它去踢球。

 

"Even……"Isak呼吸不稳地扬起头，等待Even的亲吻。但是吻迟迟没有来。

 

"如果我吻你的话，Tarjei会发现吗？"Even问。他的嘴唇就近在毫厘之间，Isak却不敢贸然向前。他的欲火被Even的问题浇灭了一半。操。

 

但是他不甘心在此刻放弃。

 

"他应该……只会感觉到我身上发生的事情。所以——"Isak舔了一下嘴唇，说："你不能碰我，但是我应该可以碰你。"

 

 

 

现在Even坐在沙发上，张开双膝，而Isak跪在他的面前，抓着他的大腿，用鼻子轻轻地拱他裤前的凸起，贪婪地呼吸他的气味。Isak感觉到Even的手指略过自己的额头，脸颊，耳边，到达他的后脑，顺势将手指插进他的头发，轻轻抓住并扯了一下。

 

结果两人同时发出一声满足的呻吟。

 

"我好喜欢你的头发，Isak。"Even抓揉着他的卷发，"你像个天使一样漂亮。"

 

Isak简直无法承受这样的赞美。他想要亲Even想得要死，但他不敢看着Even的脸这样做，他只能在自己的脑海中拼命塞些别的东西——数学公式，历史事件，昨天看的电视剧，以及——Henrik Holm。

 

对，如果心里想着这是Henrik，是否Tarjei就不会发现？

 

Isak努力让自己的脑海中浮现Henrik的脸，然后去拉扯Even的裤边。Even配合地抬起腰将裤子褪至腿根，于是他怒张的阴茎就完全展示在Isak的面前。

 

Isak吞了一下口水，伸手去摸它——很烫，但是像磁石一样吸引着他的手和嘴唇。他也感觉自己的内裤开始发紧，光是期待着接下来会发生什么就让他欲火焚身了。

 

他慢慢地把脸凑过去，先是用自己的鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇和下巴轻轻拂过它的头部，似乎想确定它是不是喜欢自己。当他感觉到它因为自己的碰触而轻轻摆动后，他满意地伸出舌头舔了它。

 

他听到Even在上方发出吸气的声音，他知道自己做得对了，于是他决定暂时忽略这儿，伸手把Even的上衣掀起来，让他袒露出整个胸膛和腹部。

 

Even的身形非常结实。他宽阔饱满的胸膛和漂亮的肚腹让Isak垂涎欲滴。他直起身去用牙齿和舌头啃吸舔咬Even的乳头，引起Even胸腔不停地起伏呻吟。

 

“你——之前很有经验吗？”Even有点断断续续地问他，Isak为自己能让他如此舒服而感到骄傲。

 

“没有，我从来没这样做过。”Isak有点不好意思地说，“但是我看过很多……片子。”

 

不止看过片子。他还“看”过Tarjei这样对Even。他知道Even喜欢这个。

 

将Even的乳头照顾得又红又肿并像他的阴茎一样完全挺立后，Isak开始沿着Even胸腹中间性感的竖沟一路亲吻下去，快要到达目的地之前，却忽然转了方向，吻到了他的大腿根。

 

他满意地听到Even失落地呻吟了一声。

 

Isak开始在Even的两边股沟和大腿上不断地落下亲吻，只让自己的脸颊和头发轻轻略过Even急需抚触的阴茎。他知道这种等待可以让Even过一会儿的快感更加强烈。虽然他自己都已经有点快失去耐心，他只想马上在嘴里品尝Even的味道。他享受着Even发出的各种声音和在他下方不停地蠕动。他感觉自己掌控了他，光是这种满足感就足够让他在脑内高潮了。但是他却不得不努力让自己分心，至少不能直视着Even的眼睛或者尽情地享受想着他的幸福感。这真的太折磨人了。他和Even两个现在各自遭受着肉体或者精神的折磨，这反而加剧了他们间又快乐又绝望的紧绷。

 

终于，Isak决定给Even一些实实在在的优待。他先是把Even的裤子全部脱掉，然后捞起Even的左腿让他屈膝用脚踩在自己肩膀上，完全暴露出他的整个臀部。

 

Even玩味地笑了笑却乐于配合他，似乎等着看他准备做到什么程度。

 

Isak张开嘴唇，将Even的一边囊袋整个吸进口腔，然后用舌头推动里面的肉球。

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck”Even咬牙喘息着，“Isak，Fuuuuuuuuuck！”

 

他的脚踩紧了Isak的肩膀，几乎将他蹬开。但是Isak抱住了他的腿，用力地用舌头向下推去。

 

“这特么绝对不是你从片子里学的！”Even上气不接下气地说。

 

没错。这只是他对他长久以来的幻想而已。Isak心想着，但是舍不得腾出嘴说话。

 

他想起了“口活终极秘诀”——用舌头在对方身上写字母表。于是他开始一边吸吮，一边用舌头在Even的囊袋和阴茎根部大肆画图。大概画到M的时候，Even忽然抓住了他的头发。

 

Isak明白这个暗示。他终于将Even可能已经硬到发疼的阴茎含进嘴里。实在含不进去的部分，他就用手紧紧抓住，然后他开始上下摆动头部，大概只过了三五秒钟，他就感到一股股热流直冲自己的喉咙。

 

Even的呻吟和喘息声简直如同天籁。Isak在脑海中自动将它设置成了他今后所有春梦的启动信号。然后Even忽然抓着他的手把他拉到自己胸前，不管不顾地吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

Isak稍微退缩了一下，但是他很快沉溺在Even的亲吻里。上帝。他终于得到了自己渴望的东西。就他妈让所有的畏惧和担忧都闪开一分钟。

 

"你不知道你现在看上去有多美。"Even揉搓着他背后的衣服和皮肤，贴在他耳边呢喃。一直不能被碰触，却让Isak此刻全身都变得更为敏感，Even低沉的嗓音让他兴奋得全身颤栗。他忍不住也在沙发上磨蹭着自己的下身，张开嘴唇喘息着，呼吸Even身上的味道。

 

“我真的不能碰你吗？碰一下别的地方呢？比如——”Even说着，又一次将十指都插进Isak的头发，在他发根上轻轻按摩着；当他的手掌擦过Isak的耳朵时，Isak呻吟了一声。

 

“原来你喜欢这个。”Even说着，将双手移向Isak的耳朵，开始轻轻地揉捏它们。老天啊他宁可Even是在拷打他。

 

“不，不要了。”Isak的理智终于渐渐回来。“我已经没法控制自己的念头往你身上想了。再这样下去Tarjei一定会发现的。”

 

提到Tarjei的名字，他们都沉默了一会儿，然后分头开始收拾自己身上的混乱。

 

 

 

Isak从洗手间清洗完毕回来时，Even已经穿好了衣服。片刻之前还几乎全部展示在自己面前的美好肉体就这样隐去了，毫无痕迹。一如他们短暂而火热，隐秘而激烈的交汇一样。

 

“那，我回去了。”Isak说。他有点希望Even能挽留他一下，但是他也知道他没可能在这儿等着Tarjei回来还装作没事一样面对他。

 

“回头见Isak。”Even声音平静地说，“今天很开心见到你。”

 

然后Even送他到门口，在关上门之前，又依依不舍地摸了一把Isak的头发。Isak羞涩地向他笑了一下，主动推上了屋门。

 

 

 

就在关上门的一刻，Isak的手机短信振动了一下。

 

他打开一看，是Henrik的来信。

 

“Hi，改天有兴趣一起去Club吗？”

 

\--------------------------

 

 

Henrik第一次约Isak出去的这天，Tarjei收到了那部艳情惊悚片的出演通知。他不敢相信自己真的中选而且还是主要角色之一。唯一有点纠结的是……他大多数场景都是负责艳情的戏份。

 

他扮演女主角的性幻想对象——隔壁家总是喜欢赤身裸体地在窗前乱晃的男孩。并且他会和年纪大他一倍的女主角在酒店的落地窗前有一场火辣的肉搏戏——当然也不至于到A片一样的尺度。最后他会被谋杀，死相凄惨。

 

Tarjei犹豫了半天要不要接这个offer。因为他从来没有试过这么大尺度的演出。而且因为他是Gay，他不知道自己能否在异性情色戏份中表现得足够有说服力。

 

他第一个想到的商量对象，不是别人，正是Henrik Holm。他在短信里把剧本大概描述了一遍，然后问Henrik怎么想。

 

“从整个剧本来看故事还是靠谱的。当然，如果我在你的年纪可能就不会和爸妈聊起参演的内容了，哈哈。但如果我是你，我会很愿意接有挑战的工作。”Henrik回复道，“而且情色戏的演出效果和性取向绝对没有关系。有时候你越是有感觉越容易尴尬，越无法控制自己的表演。反而是当你很冷静的时候能够集中精神在自己传递的每一个细节上。”

 

“谢谢你，你真的帮了我很大忙。”Tarjei写道。他想了想，又加了一句：“你说的对，如果对手戏是和你的话估计我会忘记所有剧本的，哈哈。”

 

发出去之后，他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳动着。

 

大概过了一两个小时他才收到Henrik的回复。他看到新回复标签出现的时候差点喊“哈利路亚”，他差点就以为Henrik对他的撩拨反感或者拒绝了——那绝对会让他心碎的。

 

然后他看到了一条让自己的血液凝固同时又沸腾的回复。

 

 

 

“我确实和你有对手戏，Tarjei。”

 

 

 （TBC）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这章之后忽然发现：这个AU简直是《莫比乌斯环》的镜像世界。在《莫》里被背叛和出轨的，在这里成了背叛和被出轨的。所以说我到底是有多爱偷情和出轨梗啊 ⁽⁽◝( ˙ ꒳ ˙ )◜⁾⁾ so what


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章肉为纯Henjei
> 
> 本章难得的没有Angst，以及有一个撩神附身Henrik

 

 

 

Tarjei的心一点都不能平静。从那句“我确实和你有对手戏，Tarjei”到Henrik正在和Isak约会的事实都让他烦躁。他也知道Isak和Henrik都是自由的，他们可以做任何想做的事，睡任何想睡的人。而自己还亲手给他们牵线搭桥。

 

他承认曾经有一瞬间以为自己对Henrik来说有那么点特别，他以前从来没把Isak这个幼稚的家伙放在眼里但是此刻却非常地嫉妒他。但是直至深夜他也没有感到任何扰动。难道Henrik和Isak似乎并没发生什么实质接触？他们的约会就这样纯洁地结束了吗？Tarjei睡不着，在自己的床上翻来覆去，仿佛在等着楼上的另一只鞋子落下来。

 

然后他听到有人开门进屋的声音——应该就是Isak回来了。于此同时，FB提示他"Markus Simensen收到了一条消息"。

 

那只可能是一个人发来的。

 

"Hi，亲爱的Markus。"Henrik的短信里写到，“我刚才把Isak送到你家门口了。他又酷又可爱。我想我们今后可以愉快的保留友谊。”

 

“挺好，不过你不用特地告诉我这个。”

 

Tarjei说谎了。其实他从未感觉如此开心。不过Henrik居然叫他“亲爱的Markus”，什么鬼？

 

“我昨天在健身房看到你，但你好像依然没有看到我。”Henrik又说。

 

“我好像从来没在那儿看到过你？”说到这个世界第八大未解之谜，他上次见面时忘记问了。毕竟要忽略一个高得像长颈鹿一样的家伙可不容易。

 

Henrik回复：“很简单，因为你从来都不到门口来喝咖啡。”

 

卧槽，Tarjei终于想起来了。健身房的门口有一个小咖啡店，但是永远只喝运动饮料的他当然不会光顾。原来Henrik还是那儿的咖啡师。

 

“那你又是怎么看到我那颗痣的？”

 

说实话，脑海中浮现Henrik的脸靠近他赤裸的腹部的画面让Tarjei有点耳朵发热。

 

“我们有时候会直接送饮品到健身区。而专注地挂在史密斯架上的你估计没注意到衣服已经拉起来了。

PS：那样子很性感。”

 

Henrik说他性感确实让他的嘴角不由得浮起笑意。

 

“我能跟你提个小小请求吗？”Henrik忽然发来一条新短信。

 

“说吧。”

 

"你介不介意换一个头像？"

 

"？"

 

"我不想别人也能看到这个诱人的身体。"

 

 

 

Tarjei终于感到心满意足。他这一晚的焦虑和忐忑都消融了。他甚至在走廊里碰到Isak的时候给了他一个罕见的笑容，后者则声称被他恶心得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 

————

 

 

两天后，Tarjei按“小成本惊悚艳情片”《外遇》剧组的通知通知前来试装时，又一次和Henrik相遇。他们相视而笑，但好像都在期待对方先开口说话。

 

“所以——那位就是你的女人了。”Henrik暧昧地笑着向女主角的方向挑挑眉，“期待看到你这个小狼狗和美艳熟女的酒店肉搏戏。”

 

切。他明明刚说过舍不得他的身体给别人看的。

 

“哈哈，没问题。但是剧本里没写具体要怎么做。我回家得多研究一点各种片子，也许还得去Porn-hub注册个会员。”Tarjei半开玩笑地说。

 

“需要我给你列个推荐清单吗？”Henrik配合地调侃，咧嘴笑着。

 

Tarjei看着Henrik舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“……也许你可以直接帮我彩排一下。”

 

 

 

 

没错了，这就是他们晚上为什么会在酒店房间里出现的原因，完完全全地为了表演研究。

 

“所以……先排我的还是先排女主角的戏？”Henrik从背后关上门，仍在嬉笑着。

 

"按剧情线，应该是女主角先。"Tarjei刚脱掉外套扔在床上，Henrik就把他拦腰抱住。

 

“我的天你真沉。我还是放弃把你抱到窗口的念头吧，跳过让你在那儿光着屁股游荡的戏份。”Henrik的手仍没放开他，“接下来女主角应该怎么暗示她想干你？”

 

“她可以——她应该直接脱掉自己的衣服就好。”Tarjei看着近在咫尺的Henrik饱满的嘴唇，听到他似乎有些轻浅的呼吸，声音不由得越来越小。

 

闻言，Henrik的眼睛里闪过一道兴味盎然的光。他松开Tarjei让他坐在床沿，往后退了两步，甚至掏出手机放上背景音乐——同时挑逗地向Tarjei眨眨眼睛，就认真的开始上演一出好戏。也许他并不是蒂塔.万提斯那种级别脱衣舞演员，但是当他直视着Tarjei的眼睛，轻轻四处摇晃着，慢动作一样脱掉自己的外套，衬衣，解开长裤上的腰带扣并把它抽出来、折叠在手中还用它描绘自己从下巴到肚脐的线条时，Tarjei完全被迷住了，甚至忘记吐槽他搞的这一系列肉麻动作。他只感到干渴不已，重重地咽了一下口水。

 

“看起来你有点渴。”Henrik扔掉手里的腰带笑道，“这时候正好可以变个魔术。”

 

房间门铃忽然于此时响起，把Tarjei吓得心脏停跳。他瞬间惊恐地想到门口出现的会不会是Even——人总是会在最关键的时候才猛地想起最让人担忧的事，哪怕之前它之前完全没提醒过你从头就不该发生的一切——但是Henrik径直走过去开门，从侍者的手中接过一瓶酒，付了小费后回来。

 

“你还叫了酒？”Tarjei仿佛灾后幸存般的松了一口气，不敢相信Henrik居然是个如此矫情的家伙。

 

“是啊，剧本里这么写的。It’s in the script.”Henrik装模作样地耸耸肩。打开了酒瓶。他没有拿酒杯，直接对着瓶子喝了一口，走过来吻上了Tarjei的嘴唇。

 

冰镇的起泡酒一部分被Henrik的口腔温热了，另一部分仍然微凉并且爽快地刺激着Tarjei的味蕾。他张口吞咽着Henrik输送给他的液体，也顺便吸进了他柔软灵活的舌头。Henrik毫不客气地侵入他的领地，舔上他的嘴唇和牙齿，让他不由得发出满足的哼哼。

 

他们就这样边喝边吻着。几轮过后，Tarjei发现自己已经被放倒在床上，双臂环抱着Henrik的脖子，一只手还抓着他的头发。

 

“操。我们真的要这么做了？”Tarjei仍然有点不确定地问。

 

“如果你想的话。”Henrik仍然是那个永远把难题抛给他的狡猾的混蛋。

 

“所以……这算什么？一夜情？炮友？还是怎么回事儿？”Tarjei略有点紧张地问。他知道这句话可能非常地杀气氛。但是他忍不住想要弄清楚对方的意图。不过他也觉得，无论Henrik怎么回答，他都愿意拥有这一夜。

 

“你觉得应该算什么？”

 

听到Henrik又想耍滑头甩锅，Tarjei也赶快把难题踢回去：“我先问的，你必须回答。”

 

“我无所谓，只要能跟你在一起我可以接受任何一种关系。”Henrik微笑着说。

 

“真的？任何？即使我有男朋友？”

 

“Well，我当然也犹豫过这点。但是比起完全不能靠近你来说，我觉得宁可接受前者。说到这儿我要谢谢你了，因为你让我发现自己原来是这么没底线的人。”Henrik半开玩笑地说道。

 

然而这句话不知道为什么触动了Tarjei心里的某个点。他最终放弃了挣扎。

 

“那就他妈做吧。”

 

很快，他们在此起彼伏的喘息中，衣衫除尽，肌肤相亲，他们四肢交缠，嘴唇粘连；他们旗鼓相当，似乎谁也没有占到先手。但当Henrik试图将Tarjei的膝盖抬起来时，Tarjei终于意识到形势不太对劲。

 

“等一下，我以为你的角色是那个熟女？”Tarjei一边喘息一边笑道，“不是应该我干你吗？”

 

“比你大上26岁才能叫熟女。我才比你大4岁，不够熟。”

 

“那就更应该——”

 

“其实我一般不做bottom，”Henrik稍微拉开了两人的距离，向他笑了一下，“也许下次可以为你开个先例，但不是今天。”

 

“好吧，随便你。”Tarjei翻了个白眼。

 

“先趴着吧。”Henrik说。Tarjei转身闭上眼睛趴在枕头上，享受着Henrik沿着他的脊柱一路向下的亲吻，和在他身体两侧来回抚摸的指尖。

 

“你的腰窝很漂亮。”亲到那个位置的时候，Henrik特别指出道。然后Tarjei感觉后背的体温消失了，Henrik似乎离开了一下。几秒种后，他又回来，紧接着就有股冰凉的液体忽然触到了他的皮肤上，让他抖了一下。

 

原来Henrik倒了些酒到他的后背上，然后慢慢地舔饮。冰爽跳动的起泡酒和温热柔软的唇舌交替刺激着Tarjei的神经，Henrik饱满湿润的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤的画面和触觉映入脑海，让他不由得发出闷闷的呻吟。

 

“你知道我着到你那张半裸头像的时候在想什么吗？”Henrik回到他耳边轻语道，“我想从你的胸沟里倒酒，让它沿着你的腹肌淌到肚脐，然后在那儿喝掉；之后顺便给你的老二来一发口活，一直吸到你比喝了酒的人更不清醒。”

 

天。这些淫词浪语都特么哪儿来的？但是Tarjei无法抵御它带给自己的直接而巨大的刺激。

 

“操！……那你为什么不？”

 

“我也要给你留一点美丽的幻想。”Henrik笑道，“这样下次你就有借口来找我了？你看，其实我还是希望我们不只这一夜。——只是顺便提一句。”

 

然后他就把Tarjei的腰捞起来，让他稍微抬高臀部。Henrik满意地看到他的老二也已经精神饱满地顶在床单上了。

 

“你的老二也很漂亮。为什么拍照的时候特意遮住它？”Henrik一边问，一边开始润滑手指，“如果你当时不遮的话，估计我就根本看不到你肚子上的那颗痣了。”他继续说着，将手指探入了Tarjei的体内：“你明明很知道男人喜欢看什么，所以你拍了那种让人垂涎的照片，对吗？然而你又不会给对方一次满足，所以遮挡了最诱人的部分？你本来准备用它把我耍得团团转吧，必须承认——你差一点就成功了。”

 

“……我特么又不是真的暴露狂。”Tarjei喘息着适应被扩张的感觉。“你不是说不想别人看到吗？现在又叫我露出来是怎么回事？还说期待我和女主角的肉戏，到时候可是全挪威的人都能在公开场合看我赤身裸体了。”

 

“我的心愿是我的心愿，但是我无论何时都尊重你的想法。”Henrik已经增加到三根手指，并且开始寻找Tarjei的敏感点。“看得出来你对于展示自己非常自信而且舒适，所以做演员真的再适合你不过了。我知道你迟早有一天会站在全世界的面前，让所有的人对着你的魅力顶礼膜拜。难道我真的到那时候还要吃这些飞醋吗？”

 

Tarjei感觉有点晕陶陶的。不知道是酒精开始进入他的血液，还是Henrik对他未来的描绘让他有点飘然，再或者——是因为Henrik提到那时候还会跟他在一起。

 

“……可以了，我准备好了。”他呢喃着，主动手膝撑起了身体，向Henrik完全暴露出自己的一切。但是Henrik轻轻推着他让他躺下来，然后两人都侧躺在床上，正面相对。他们可以看到对方的眼睛，表情，身体，以及全部的全部。

 

Henrik将长得不可思议的腿嵌进Tarjei的腿间，让他弯曲上方的膝盖，尽可能的也将上身向自己靠近。这个姿势很考验Tarjei的柔韧性，但是同样又非常亲密，还让Tarjei感觉到他们之间没有人在支配，没有人被命令，他们是那么平等。

 

Henrik终于埋入他身体的那一刻，Tarjei长长地吐出一口满足的叹息。他主动地开始摆动自己的臀部，配合着Henrik的律动节拍。他们开始像风平浪静的海面一样轻轻摇摆，慢慢融合；然后各种或刺激或舒适的感觉蔓延开来，又像起风的大海一样不断把他们从浪底高抛至浪尖。当龙卷风从天而降时，Tarjei的心跳几乎无法跟上呼吸，他像抓住救命稻草一样抓住了Henrik的手臂。

 

“操，快到了，摸我——”

 

Henrik终于翻身把Tarjei压在下方，一手撑在他耳旁，一手抚摸上他的阴茎，同时加快了在他体内冲刺的速度。Tarjei张开嘴唇，弓起后背，似乎已经快要到达顶峰，但他注意到了Henrik的状况比他好不到那儿去，却似乎在努力控制着。

 

“想出来的话就射吧，”Tarjei喘息着呢喃，“我想看，高潮的你太性感了。”

 

这句话终于把Henrik紧绷的防线撕裂。他低吟着停滞了动作，紧闭眼睛大口喘息着，似乎在天堂和地狱之间往返徘徊。Tarjei看着为他而喘作一团、意乱情迷的Henrik，感觉着他在自己体内的脉动和喷发，握起他的手继续抚摸自己，随着他撩人性感的呻吟声释放了全部的欲望。

 

 

 

“说实话，我也没想到会这么快的。”Henrik把双臂枕在脑后，又笑起来，“你应该不会因为这个就决定不再见我了吧？”

 

“……所以你不够演女主角，只能跑个龙套。”Tarjei脱力地平躺在床上，舒展四肢，慢悠悠地说着。其实舒适的性爱真的不需要看有多久。

 

“嗯，说到这个。”Henrik终于回想起来他们会来到这件酒店房间的理由。“下面真的该彩排属于我的戏份了？”

 

“是的，现在的情境很适合。”Tarjei动也不动，直接闭上了眼睛。

 

Tarjei能感觉到旁边的Henrik支起上身，用视线将他全身从头到脚的抚摸了一遍。他不由得浮出一丝笑意。

 

Henrik清清嗓子，开始一本正经地胡说：

 

“这里是Holm警官的现场查勘笔录：酒店床上发现尸体一具，男性，16岁，体表无外伤，但是发现体内残留精液，同时死者面色潮红，嘴角带笑，疑似是舒服致死……”

 

“我该去洗澡了。”Tarjei笑着起身离开了床铺。

 

 

 

大概二十分钟后，Henrik也洗完澡穿着浴袍走回客厅时，Tarjei正靠坐在巨大的玻璃窗窗台上。他手中紧攥着只剩下最后一点液体的酒瓶，浴袍松散地从肩膀滑落挂在肘弯处，袒露出他的整个饱满健壮的胸口和手臂。美好的景色一览无余。

 

Henrik走到Tarjei的面前，站进他张开的两膝之间，一边舔咬他的脖子，一边托住Tarjei的腿将他拉向自己。Tarjei还贪恋地抓着那瓶酒，似乎只要有酒瓶在他的视野中出现，他就不会放过它们。Henrik对此的评价是：酒瓶才是Tarjei的Soul Mate.如果人能有两个Soul Mate的话，那么Tarjei的第二个是手机。但他仍用臂弯勾住了Henrik的脖子，回吻他的耳畔。现在他的位置略高于Henrik，这时他难得地可以享受低着头看他、亲吻他的惬意。Tarjei忍不住把另一只手绕到Henrik身后，放在他的屁股上，狠狠地捏了一把。

 

“哟。”Henrik说，“这么快就惦记上我的屁股了？看来今晚真的没让你爽够。”

 

“下次你的屁股一定是我的，说定了。”Tarjei有点含糊地说。

 

“OK，你要什么都行。”Henrik宠溺地摸摸他的头发。“其实短发手感也不错，毛茸茸又有点刺的，像我养过的那只斗牛犬。”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“都说了下次啦。”

 

Tarjei又捏了他的屁股一把。他很喜欢他们现在的姿势。他的腿锁定着Henrik的腰身，而Henrik的前胸承托着他的依偎。他们的脖子和脸颊靠在一起，头发蒸腾起水气，让分分秒秒的时间都显得那么悠闲和惬意。

 

"我想我们也可以成为一回事儿。"Tarjei忽然对他耳语道。他的声音是如此细微，仿佛这是一个一闪即逝的秘密。

 

"哦？"Henrik退开一点，充满希望地看着他的眼睛。"改变主意了？"

 

"这可能是我从一开始就想过的主意。"Tarjei笑着重新开始吻他。

 

“这也是我最喜欢的主意。准备来第二轮么？”Henrik双手伸进了Tarjei的浴袍。

 

他们贴抱在一起，不疾不徐地分享着最后一点甜丝丝的酒，互相调侃的笑话和弥漫着性爱味道的空气。生活似乎从来没有像这般悠闲而宁静过。也许他们各自还有太多没有解决的问题和苦恼。但是此时此刻，当Henrik柔软而微笑着的嘴唇贴着他时，Tarjei的脑海中没有任何其他的声音，他全心全意地沉浸在幸福之中。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Girls
> 
> 本来我以为自己会更没节操一点，让《我拥有的也同属于你》中Isak和Henrik是恋人的同时对Even有暧昧的感觉，Tarjei反过来同样。这样自XX的时候互相感应可以写成伪4P。但是写着写着配对都扭回去了……尤其怎么也找不到Isak和Henrik的火花…………所以没可能实现（伪）4P啦。抱歉用这个标签吊了大家的胃口很久，我实在太高估自己的能力了：（ 所以本文就结束在第五章吧。本来就是炖肉文希望大家不要太介意基本不存在的剧情和逻辑哈哈（尴尬笑）。
> 
> 如果大家总觉得缺个尾巴的话就在此给它结局：
> 
>  
> 
> Tarjei和Even爽快而和平地分手之后，Isak终于鼓起勇气去找Even表白。完全可以猜得到，他终于得偿所愿。
> 
>  
> 
> Isak和Tarjei的共感终于消失了。很久之后Isak苦苦思索其中的原因，除了“随时间的推移和年龄的增长”这个理由之外，他更愿意相信的是，他们现在终于找到了各自心爱的人，连上帝也舍不得再让他们把自己的爱分享出去。
> 
>  
> 
> 当Tarjei宣布决定搬出去独立居住，并为成为职业演员而努力时，Isak并不惊讶。他们的心灵感应消失之后，他就有预感那是他们终将别离的信号。他自己也已经奥斯陆大学录取，开始向着未来成为一名医生而努力。他们互相挤兑和吐槽却也是最为亲密的少年时代就要永远地结束了，Isak不由得有些伤感。
> 
>  
> 
> "我们永远是兄弟，奥斯陆也永远是我们的家。"Tarjei勾着他的肩膀说，"只要你不觉得见到你现男友的前男友尴尬，哈哈。我估计有些人会以为Even从来没换过男朋友呢。"
> 
>  
> 
> "去你的。"Isak推了一把Tarjei的胸口。
> 
>  
> 
> "大家只要看到我们俩中的一个就没办法不想起另一个，这真是我们的宿命。"
> 
>  
> 
> "大家是因为我而认识你的。"Isak笑着说。
> 
>  
> 
> "我不怕大家大家因为你而认识我，Isak，因为我知道自己可以比你做得更棒。期待着满街都是我的新电影宣传广告的那一天吧。"
> 
>  
> 
> “拜托记得看好你的模特男朋友Henrik Holm。他简直像个吸铁石。”
> 
>  
> 
> “哈哈，我想我可以跟他较量一下谁的吸力更强。”
> 
>  
> 
> 他们互相嘲笑了一会儿，最后拍了拍彼此的肩膀。
> 
>  
> 
> "再见Tarjei。我会想你的。"
> 
>  
> 
> “我也是。”
> 
>  
> 
> 于是这便是Isak和Tarjei的告别。他们曾经无比亲密的相伴，曾经在外人眼中十分难以区分地相似，但是他们从来就是两个独立的灵魂，具备几乎相反的习惯和个性。真正认识他们、了解他们的人从来不会把他们混为一谈。现在，Isak和Tarjei都已经迈入了人生的新阶段，和他们亲密而稳固的伴侣一起，走上各自与众不同、幸福而精彩的未来。
> 
>  
> 
> 《The End》


End file.
